


I Am Beautiful

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Counter Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Insecurity, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shaving, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Loki catches you in the shower and is a bit confused as to what you're doing. When you reveal an insecurity to him, Loki soothes you and ensures you that he adores you just the way you are by showing you exactly how much he wants you.(Based on reader's request in notes)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	I Am Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This week is pretty special because I'm celebrating a follower milestone on Tumblr and for that reason, I briefly opened requests back up. They are CLOSED now, but I was able to take a few! The goal for this week is to post a one shot everyday. There's smut, there's fluff, there's angst - bring it on! 
> 
> Based on the request: a fic with loki where he is shook that the reader doesn't have leg hair bc asgardian women are advanced af and don't waste time on stupid things like shaving.
> 
> So, dear readers, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

“What are you doing?”

You yelped and dropped the pink disposable razor into the white porcelain tub. You huffed and turned towards Loki, who stood there staring at you with a placid confusion on his face. Briefly, his eyes wandered down to your body, nude and shining wet from the hot spray of the shower, before they met your gaze again. Now, there was a bit more mischief in his expression.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, picking up the razor and ignoring Loki’s clothed crotch in your face. He was getting hard but that shouldn’t surprise you. He was insatiable. You placed the razor on the shower caddy shelf and crossed your arms over your chest. Loki grimaced, your breasts now hidden from his view, but he just shrugged.

“I thought I’d join you, darling but it seems I’ve...interrupted something,” he said. 

“Yeah, I was about to shave,” you said, gesturing down to your legs. “I have more hair than Big Foot.” Really, it wasn’t that much hair. It was a pinch of stubble if you ran your hand over it but from years of being told that it wasn’t attractive, you couldn’t get it out of your head that you desperately needed a shave at this point.

“Big Foot?” Loki asked with a tilt of his head. 

You waved him off and chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. The point is, in the winter, I never shave my legs. I’m always wearing pants so why would I take the time out of my day to shave? I swear I spend literally twenty extra minutes in the shower trying to get all this hair off. But I just noticed today that I’m getting quite prickly so it’s shaving time.”

“Does your hair bother you?” Loki asked. You paused and waited for him to snicker. When his face remained still as stone, you cocked your head to the side.

“It’s leg hair. It bothers everyone.” You shook your head and went to grab the razor from the caddy but Loki’s large hand stopped you. The sleeves of his shirt were getting wet from reaching into the shower but he didn’t seem to care. Your eyes trailed up his arm slowly until you met his cold, serious eyes.

“Don’t,” he commanded gently. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“What?” you asked with narrowed eyes.

“Does it look like leg hair would bother me?” Loki snorted. “It’s part of the body - your delicious body, might I add. We’ve been together for how many months? Has it ever bothered me before?”

“I wouldn’t know. I always try to keep myself pretty bare when we’re together,” you mumbled. Loki’s nostrils flared and he reached into the shower with his other arm, cutting off the water flow. He tugged you out of the shower and your wet body stumbled into his dry one, dampening the front of his clothes. 

“Why?”

“Why what?” You reached for a towel but Loki took that from you too. “Hey!”

“You get this back when you answer my question,” Loki muttered. “Why do you insist on shaving if you hate it so much?”

You sighed and looked away from him, not wanting to meet his intense gaze. “Because it’s unattractive, okay? No one thinks leg hair on women is nice. We’re supposed to be all shiny and clean. I didn’t want you to be disgusted by me so I kept my legs shaved all of the time.”

“Disgusted by you?” Loki nearly choked on his words. He turned your face towards him and you saw his eyes shift through a series of emotions: angry, sad, hopelessly in love. You blushed and nibbled on your lip. Loki leaned down, ran his thumb over your lip and pulled it from your teeth. “I could never be disgusted by you. A little leg hair is natural. Shaving it is unheard of on Asgard.”

“Wait, really?” you gasped. Loki nodded and a small, easy smile graced his face.

“Yes, really,” Loki chuckled, pulling your body even tighter against his. “In fact, I find it rather sexy.”

You shivered. Hearing Loki say that word sent a bolt of warmth running straight to the apex of your thighs. He gave you a stunning, seductive look before slowly sinking to his knees. He took the towel he stole from you and ran it up your legs, drying your thighs and thus the bit of leg hair attached to them as well.

When your legs were significantly dry, Loki tossed the towel onto the ground and began coasting his hands up and down your legs. Your cheeks were flushed red and you squirmed a bit uncomfortably.

“Loki…” 

“Hush, pet. Let me just admire you for a bit,” Loki whispered, leaning in and pressing a slow kiss to your wet mound. Your knees buckled as Loki kissed your pussy, his hands still rolling along your legs. The smooth pads of his fingertips disappeared and you felt his fingers tilting until the dull blades of his nails were running along your legs now. Loki pulled back and watched straight red lines form in the wake of his nails. “So perfect.”

“It’s j-just some leg hair,” you whimpered. Loki looked up at you through dark, thick lashes and smirked.

“You’re right. It’s just leg hair and that is precisely why you should not waste your time removing it,” Loki said. He gripped your waist and hoisted you onto the bathroom counter. He knelt between your legs, hands gripping your knees as his lips kissed up and down your inner thighs. “It is part of you. You should never change anything about yourself. You’re  _ perfect _ to me.”

And with that deep, luscious purr, Loki dragged his lips up your thighs until he reached your weeping center. He licked a long stripe up your wet folds before circling his tongue around your clit. 

“Oh! Oh, wow,” you whimpered as Loki suckled on your hardened bud. His hands, which would normally be running along your slit to tease you, were still busy dragging along your legs. There was something erotic about Loki looking at you as he drank your juices and massaged your prickly legs. It was like he actually loved it.

Maybe he did. Maybe he meant it.

You had no reason  _ not _ to believe him. Despite being the God of Lies, he was achingly truthful with you. He told you when he liked or didn’t like something. Hell, he told you right to your face that one of your sweaters was a horrid color - his nose even scrunched up with that one. But right now, as he moaned into your pussy and tickled your legs with the pads of his fingers, you felt beautiful. There was a power within you because you and your unshaved legs brought the all powerful Loki, Prince of Asgard, to his knees for you.

The thought was intoxicating and it had your legs trembling. Loki chuckled - genuinely chuckled - as he poked his tongue into your tight hole. You tossed your head back but Loki growled, digging his nails into your legs.

“Eyes on me,” he whispered, blowing a stream of cool air over your cunt. Your hole fluttered, desperate to take Loki inside of you, and you rolled your head back downwards. When your eyes locked with Loki’s, he winked and finally moved one hand to your center. “That’s it. You’re so fucking beautiful. Every part of you.”

Two fingers slid their way inside of you. Loki curled his fingers, rubbing slowly against that spongy part inside of you. You couldn’t help yourself - you grabbed his hair and dragged his mouth back to your cunt. Loki moaned, his pupils dilating and his tongue flickering over you quickly. His fingers were now pumping at a quicker, more eager pace. He spread his fingers inside of you as he bit down on your clit, and with a shuddering whine, you came.

“Yes, darling. Cum all over me. Let me taste you,” Loki groaned, drinking up your sweet cream. You fell back on the counter a bit, your weight resting on the foggy mirror behind you. Like a swift panther, Loki rose to his feet. His hands wrapped around your legs and spread you apart even further. “Do you want my cock, little one?”

“Yes, yes, please. Please, Loki,” you whined. Loki smirked and leaned over you, the soft cloth of his drying clothes rubbing against your naked skin.

“Then you must admit you’re beautiful,” Loki whispered. One finger dragged over your legs. “With hair here…” Loki made his way to your arms, “...and hair here…” to your armpits, “...hair here…” Loki paused and ran his finger over your face. “Redness here. A birthmark there. Unplucked eyebrows. Unwashed hair. No make-up. Just you. You are beautiful.”

“Loki…” Your chest was heaving and your throat was dry. Loki placed one finger over your lips, quieting you. He leaned down further and held onto your cheek with a large, cupped hand.

“I mean it,” he said softly. “You don’t need to do the things your Midgardian media says you must. I love you exactly the way you are, exactly the way you were born. You do not need to do any of those things to please me for I love you regardless. Now, if they make you comfortable and happy, then do them. Shave if it pleases you, wear make-up if it pleases you. I just want you to be happy and feel beautiful.”

“I love you,” you said, wrapping a hand around the back of Loki’s neck. “I...I am beautiful.”

“Say it again,” Loki said as he brushed his lips over yours. He bit down on your lower lip and suckled it, tongue tracing over your teeth. He pulled back and grinned against you. “Say it, sweet.”

“I am beautiful,” you whispered, tears forming in your eyes. Loki’s clothes disappeared and his hard cock rocked against your slick cunt. You lifted your hips upward, rubbing yourself against Loki’s cock.

“Yes, you are. Say it, baby. Keep saying it,” Loki purred. He gripped his cock in one hand and circled the tip around your hole.

“I am beautiful,” you whimpered. “And so are you.”

Loki paused, a look of shock and honor written on his face. He smiled softly and pressed a long, gentle kiss to your lips. When he pulled away, he brushed his thumb along the pouch under your eye. “Thank you.”

Before you could show him any tenderness back, his cock slipped inside of you. You gasped and arched your back, your hands moving up to grab his hair. Loki groaned into your neck, his teeth dragging along your skin as he bottomed out.

He kissed the skin over your pulse as he pulled his cock out, leaving just his swollen tip in, before pushing himself back in. His pace was slow but hard. Deep, heavy thrusts caused your body to push back against the mirror, your back hitting the glass and your ass sliding along the marble counter. Loki’s hands were on you the entire time, grabbing your legs mostly. 

“This cunt is divine. You are squeezing my cock so perfectly. Fuck, I must be deeper,” Loki grunted, pushing your legs wider apart, if it was even possible. “I would bury myself in your sweet pussy for the rest of my life. The way you clench me, tug on me. Your cunt is gripping onto my - oh fuck, yes darling - gripping onto my cock for dear life.” Loki’s body pressed against yours, and while it shouldn’t have been a comfortable position, you never felt better. You tugged his head and bit his ear as his hips rocked against yours.

“L-Loki, I need to cum,” you whimpered, your clit throbbing. Loki kissed your collarbone as his nails bit into your thighs. You looked down at your legs and shivered, admiring the red lines and crescent-shaped marks decorating your skin. Loki had claimed you, left his mark on your body and showed you that even now, he loved you and he wanted you. 

Loki’s fingers danced over your clit as his cock pulsed within you, twitching with the need to cum. He was pressing you harder into the counter as he pulled back to look into your eyes. His lips curled up in a wickedly beautiful grin.

“Cum on my cock. Drench me. Cum for me now,” Loki hissed through his teeth. He pinched your clit with two fingers and you came, stars dancing in your vision and making you see white. Loki grabbed your legs again, fucking into you with a few more heady thrusts before he spilled inside of you, his cum drenching your walls and dripping from your fluttering, clenching pussy.

“I am beautiful,” you whispered through your heavy breathing. You rested a hand on Loki’s solid chest. “And so are you.”

Loki took your hand and kissed your knuckles, smiling against your skin. “My perfect girl, I love you.”

“I love you too.” You smiled with a light giggle. “I think it’s time I  _ actually _ shower now.”

“I agree.”

And with that, Loki swept you up into his arms, his cock still wedged within you, and stepped into the shower with the intention of getting you even dirtier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
